Natsumi Sora
Natsumi Sora (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) is an Original Character of Prince Harris. Background Age:16 DOB: July 12th Blood Type: AB Rank: N/A, Criminal. Yoshigakures Rank: Unlimited-Class Ninja. Threat Level: 20/20 She's highly dangerous, if you see her, avoid sight, contact and interaction. Village of Origin: Yogakure (The Hidden Night Village) Village of Living: N/A Personality She has a playful but serious personality. She attacks to gather stats and info on the opponent then goes in for the kill. If a ninja is lucky enough to befriend her, they will find her easy to get along with. Appearance Natsumi has short black hair with red ends. She wears a black, neck high cloak with red patterns on it. She also has a Kanji symbol for 'Fire' tatooed on hthe right side of her neck. Abilities She gain the following abilities from stealing scrolls from different villages, including the Hexoshigakures Sealed Forbidden Scrolls from the Helixians Hidden Sealed Chamber of Scrolls Body Modification and Transmutation - Can convert her entire body and parts into chakra, including mutiple elements at the same time. DNA Modification - She can modify her DNA to the fullest extant, causing her to adapt almost immediatly to her surrounding environment. (Gained from studying the Hexoshigakures DNA Modification Scroll.) Instant Chakra Transmutation - She can change the chakra type of an attack instantly; Example: From Water to Lightning, From Earth to Wind. (Gained from studying Hexoshigakures Advanced Chakra Scroll and a Chakra Chart.) Contact-Teleportation - She can teleport objects by touching them. She can do this 5 times before it becomes unusable for 10 minutes. (Gained from stealing and studying a scroll from the Hidden Cloud Village) Physical Cloning - She can make complete physical clones of herself; they all have the same abilities she does. Gaining Knowledge of Others Absolute Chakra Surpression - Surpresses the chakra of others, making it extremly difficult to focus and use their Chakra (Gained from stealing and studying Hexoshigakures Chakra Scroll.) Chakra Nullification - Completely nullifies her opponents chakra by using her Chakra Nullification Blades. She has highly advanced knowledge of weapontry from studying the Advanced Weapontry Scroll, which was created and sealed by Ace Korimachi. Being that the Helixians put seals on every scroll they create, how she manage to unsealed the scrolls is currently unknown. Transduction - Converting one form of energy into another; Examples: Chakra, Electricity, Force, and Momentum. Transmutation of Objects Further Data Unknown or Yet to be Gathered. Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Genkei 1: Empathy's Revenge - Dojutsu - Makes what ever happens to her, happen to her opponent, when ever she chooses it to happen. Whatever she visualizes in the genjutsu will engender and occur in reality. She sometimes allow her opponents to kill her, and when they think they've won, she flips the Table Of Reality by making them experience what she calls Empathy's Revenge. She had an abusive childhood, which caused her great pain. She gave the ability it's name because she want others to experience what she experiences. Kekkei Genkai 2: Chakra Replication - Allows her to copy the chakra types of others and use it from first sight Dojutsu Phantom Entity's Dojutsu: Gives her several powers of the Phantom Entity. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT